


Rescue in Sector Five

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Happy Ending, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake has a habit of picking up strays. When he rescues Count Avon, he gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue in Sector Five

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was an RPG played by me and Blakefancier. She gave me carte blanche to adapt any of our games for posting here, but would prefer I not use the official co-author link because she would rather not have these old fandom fics covering up her present fandom.
> 
> THIS FIC PUTS ME OVER 2 MILLION WORDS ON AO3! *DANCES*

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

None of them liked the idea, after what happened last time with the subhuman assassins, but Blake wasn't about to ignore a distress signal. That would make them no better than the Federation. He and Gan teleported onto the small ship and split up to explore. 

When he found the hibernation chamber, he hesitated before deciding to attempt revival. Just because the assassins had been hibernating didn't mean this man was a threat. He looked human, and like a pale and thin human at that. If he tried anything, Blake would be more than a match for him. The mechanism was straight-forward. He pressed a few buttons and observed the revival process. This system was different, relying on some type of gas to retard metabolism, rather than cold, so it should be quicker. No need to call the others until he knew more. The lid slid back after a few minutes.

Avon felt himself forced to awaken. He opened his eyes, tense and wary. Hunger burned in his veins, in his cold body. There was life and warmth nearby. "Who? Who dares to awaken me?" He didn't move. _Not yet. Wait. Assess the situation._

"My name is Blake." Blake touched the man's cheek and recoiled from the chill of it. "You're cold. Are you all right? Your ship was inert in space and putting out a distress signal."

Avon sat up and looked into Blake's eyes. He exerted his will, his dominance, using his voice and the hypnotic gaze of his eyes. "You will put my chamber on your ship, and take me where I wish to go."

Blake blinked and smiled as if amused by Avon's arrogance. "We're not going to leave you stranded; you needn't worry."

 _Stubborn bastard. And 'we'? There are others nearby?_ Damn. He'll have to be patient. Haste and over-confidence was what got him into this predicament in the first place. Avon would have to rely on guile until he was strong enough to take over Blake's ship. He smiled without opening his mouth. His fangs itched. The man had a delicious throat, like a column of cream. "I'm not worried."

"Let's get you out of this chamber." Blake spoke into his comm-unit. "Gan, I found a survivor, the only one on the ship. I took the left corridor, last room on the right." Then he offered Avon a hand up. "You never told me your name."

"Avon. Count Avon." Blake was so full of juice, so warm, so bright, it was all Avon could do to keep from dragging Blake down to him. "Dispossessed of estate, but still a count." He held Blake's hand to steady himself, gathering strength from it.

"A count? I didn't know there was still royalty."

"It's an old title." Avon drew on his inner reserves to get out of the chamber without stumbling. "One clings to the old honors."

"You don't look very well." Before Avon could stop him, Blake swept him up into his arms.

Avon locked his jaws tightly. He was too close to what he needs, too famished. He trembled as he fought instinct, forced himself to resist feeding. The effort was too much for his depleted system and he sank back into the state between unlife and true death. His eyes narrowed to slits and sound became muted, but he remained aware as Blake turned with him to face a man even bigger than Blake. Avon sensed there was something wrong about him; not suitable for Avon's needs despite his outward appearance of robust health.

"How is he, Blake?" the big man asked.

"He was conscious and lucid a few moments ago, Gan. Can you call Cally? I've got my hands full."

"Of course." Gan lifted his hand. Avon noted the large, gaudy and incredibly ugly bracelet on his arm. Gan pressed a button on the bracelet. "Cally?"

A woman's voice replied, "Is everything all right? Do you require teleport?"

"Yes," Gan said, "We've found a survivor and he needs to go to the medical unit."

 _No. That would not do at all._ Weak as Avon was, he felt the beginning of a linkage with Blake, and the physical contact made it possible for him to siphon enough strength to speak. "No. I refuse medical treatment. It's against my religion." It seemed a feeble excuse in his own ears, but the truth would be a very bad idea.

"Religion?" Gan said, sounding confused. "There's religions that say you can't use medicine?"

"I... I've heard of such things, Gan," Blake replied. "Stay here and check the ship thoroughly. I'll send Jenna over to fly it into Liberator's hold once I've settled Avon into a cabin and made him comfortable."

 

Teleport was an interesting sensation. Avon wondered how it was done. Blake stepped out of a wide alcove, still carrying Avon. He gave orders to the two women and the one man who met them. None of them was as good a match as Blake, so Avon made no protest when Blake ended the brief discussion and walked through a hexagonal opening and down a corridor. Even in his somnambulist state he felt the slow, strong pounding of Blake's heart, smelled the sweetness of his blood, and _wanted_.

Blake laid Avon on his bed, and sat next to him. Then he leaned down and kissed Avon. That was too much for Avon's control. His eyes opened and so did his mouth, fangs glittering sharp. He was still too weak to force this man, but instinct had wiped out all reason. He pulled Blake into position and bit his throat, sucking quick and hard. He fed greedily, sending his satisfaction, his need, and his delight in Blake back along the slender impulse linking them. Blake cried out in surprise, then he arched against Avon's body, his eyes closing in pleasure. He wrapped a leg around Avon's waist and ground against him, moaning loudly, his hand in Avon's hair.

Avon's need slackened, and sense reasserted itself. He didn't want to kill Blake. He slowed the draw, and reached down to play with Blake's genitalia. He lost that pleasure millennia ago, but he still enjoyed it through the link. Blake humped Avon's hand, his moans growing louder. Avon slowed the physical draw even further, but deepened the psychic one. Blake was so strong, so piquant. His hands plied Blake with all his experience until climax hit.

Avon closed his eyes and rode the orgasm along with Blake, before carefully retracting his fangs and licking the incisions closed. "Thank you."

"W-what are you?" Blake stared at Avon, wild-eyed. But he didn't move away. 

Avon smiled and stroked Blake's hair. "I have outlived all the names. I have outlived nations and empires." He tilted his head. "Possibly worlds."

"So you're not some type of mutoid, then?"

"Mutoid?"

"They're the result of treatment the Federation gave selected people. I don't know whether they're selected as punishment, or simply because they have skills the Federation wanted to use without payment. It creates perfectly obedient, selfless, soldiers who live on a serum derived from blood." Blake didn't sound quite as remote as his bland words would imply. Avon suspected he'd had personal experience with the creatures.

"That sounds disgusting." Avon's mouth twisted in repugnance. "No. I owe no allegiance to anyone, least of all the Federation. I wasn't created in a laboratory or operating theatre."

Blake touched Avon's mouth, feeling along the lines where his fangs had pressed. "Then how?"

"I don't know for certain. I speculate it's a mutation of some nameless disease, in the days before science codified them." Avon stroked Blake's shoulders, enjoying the warmth. "They thought me dead and sought to prepare my body for the sarcophagus. I fought my way to freedom, but lost my lands and possessions. It's a bad habit I have. I keep acquiring wealth and position, then, just as I'm comfortable, I lose it all again."

"You feel warmer now. Is it because you... you drank my blood?"

"Yes." Avon's hands were still moving lightly over Blake's body, feeling out places where tension or old injuries resided. "I normally don't need that much, but I was starving. I'm usually more considerate of my partners."

"Is that what I am? A partner?" Blake made a quizzical frown as Avon continued. "What are you doing?"

"Optimizing your system." Avon smiled. "Sorry, my recent hobby has been computers. I'm realigning discordant nerve and muscles. There are benefits to being my partner."

"You're healing me?" Blake blinked. "Why do you want me to be your partner?"

"There are many logical reasons." Avon felt along Blake's spine and discovered compressed nerves, and damage of an unnatural variety. "What have you been doing to yourself? Your nerve pathways are ...not good."

"Not me, the Federation does like their torture." Blake half closed his eyes and shivered, but in a pleasurable way as dulled pain vanished. "I've lost track of what was done to me. After a while, it all blended together."

"Well, that explains it." The brain was quite a mess, too, but Avon refrained from tampering with it. Blake was probably used to it the way it was and would be distressed if forgotten memories emerged. Mmm... arterial plaque. Well, with regular feedings that would dissolve harmlessly. "Torture never went out of fashion."

"That's a disheartening thought. What if I don't want to be your partner?"

"I would convince you. I can be very persuasive." Avon ran his fingers along Blake's spine, using his new knowledge to play a glissando of pleasure along the nerves.

Blake gasped softly. "But you don't know anything about me. Are you sure you want me?"

"I need a partner. The options are limited on this ship, for all its size. Three men and two women. I prefer healthy men. Gan was...I don't know what's wrong with him, but it's beyond me, and the other man was definitely inferior to you."

"How do I know you aren't lying? How do I know you're not killing me by inches?"

"I don't carry affidavits around with me." Avon was amused by Blake's struggle. "What test would you set?"

Blake narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. "Tell me what happened to your other partners. And tell the complete truth."

Avon was amused that Blake didn't trust him, but thought a simple demand would ensure Avon's honesty. In his long existence Avon had come to realize the truth was always easiest in the long run, and for him, everything was the long run. "How far back do you wish me to go? Yes. I did kill some of them." Avon didn't like to remember those events, but they were part of him, and could not be excised. "Control... isn't always easy to maintain. I can promise you this, none of them were 'killed by inches'. Some of them left me of their own free will, because they wanted more than I could provide. Some of them I sent away because they could no longer provide me what I need. And some of them died of old age in my arms."

"Control?" Blake looked indignant. "I won't be your slave."

"You could be. You would be very easy for me to control. The pathways of unthinking obedience are already burned in your mind." Avon reined in his temper. "But that wasn't the control I meant. It requires self-control on _my_ part, to stop, as I did with you."

"Why should I be your partner? It's not that I'm not grateful for the orgasm or the healing, but I'm wary of entities who talk of enslaving me. I've been a slave once, I won't be again. Those pathways you spoke of, they're the reason why I fight the Federation. I won't stop until people have nothing to fear from them, from the Federation."

Oh, one of them, a zealot. "If honesty distresses you, then by all means refuse me. All I ask is that you set me down on some reasonably civilized populated world." Avon released Blake and got up. "Unless you intend to confine me, I'm going to look around your ship while you make up your mind." Avon was being polite. Now that his strength had returned, he was quite sure they couldn't keep him from going where he pleased, or doing what he liked. But courtesy is the grease that keeps civilization running smoothly. Despite everything, Avon was a civilized man.

"I didn't say I was refusing you. As long as the others agree, you can stay. The rebellion could use someone like you, Avon."

Avon showed his teeth. "Don't play games with me, Blake. I'm not tame."

Blake got to his feet and touched Avon's cheek. "I'm not playing games. This is who I am and this is what I, what we, do. Besides, what's one lifetime fighting the Federation? It's just a blink of the eye, if you're as old as you say you are."

"I've a long memory, as well as a long existence. I've seen my partners torn apart before my eyes by the varied engines of war. I dislike those memories intensely, Blake. I do not enjoy war. And you really don't want to see me when the air around me is full of blood."

Softly, Blake said, "I don't like war either, but this is something I must do. I can't stand idly by and ignore the Federation's tyranny." Blake sighed heavily. "Where would you like us to put you down?"

"I'll let you know once I find out where I am now. How long was I drifting, do you know?" Avon was not going to give in just because Blake was the most delectable thing he had seen in ages.

"No, I don't." Blake let his hand drop from Avon's cheek. "Give me a moment to change and I'll escort you to the flight deck."

"All right." It was a pity, but he'd get over it. After all, he just met Blake. It was just a physical attraction.

Blake stripped, wiped himself off, then redressed. "All right, let's go. I'll introduce you to the others."

"A moment... is there any blood on me?"

"A little." Blake rubbed his thumb over the corner of Avon's mouth. "There. You're perfect."

 

Blake gestured for Avon to follow him out into the corridor. On the way, he pointed out a few of the less obvious features of the ship. Despite himself, Avon was impressed. Unless he had been out of things for a very long time, this ship was far advanced over any human vessel he had encountered.

 

Avon followed Blake onto what he presumed was the flight deck, judging by the consoles scattered about. He noticed there were more consoles than people. Unless the ship had other crew off-shift, it was drastically undermanned for a vessel of its apparent size. The likelihood of advanced automata seemed high. Blake said, "Ah, Avon, I'd like to introduce you to everyone. You know Gan, that's Vila, Jenna, and Cally. Everyone, this is Avon." Everyone, so, no other crew. Ergo, the computer might be interesting.

Avon's most recent title was probably meaningless to these people so he decided not to correct Blake even though he preferred everyone except his partner to use the honorifics. This must be a more egalitarian age. Nonetheless, certain standards applied. Avon put his heels together and bowed, letting his cape swirl as it would. "The pleasure is all mine." Come to think of it, Jenna seemed quite a sturdy young woman. She could probably be of assistance if Blake turned sulky. He gave her an especially bright smile.

Jenna gave him a skeptical look, with one raised eyebrow showing what she thought of his charm. "So where are we taking you?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Avon noticed Blake's badly hidden smugness. Avon ignored it. On the whole, he preferred insolence to timidity in a partner. "Somewhere civilized, not too far out of your way, I should imagine. I was in hibernation for... I don't know how long. Things may have changed. My original destination was Epinaarl."

Blake frowned. "I've never heard of that planet before. But if it had another name, Orac would know. Or Zen. Zen, do you know the planet Epinaarl?"

The hexagon of randomly colored lights blinked more rapidly and a voice came from it. "The planet Epinaarl is listed as inherently hostile to humanoid life." Well, now, that must be the computer. As it replied to an idiosyncratically phrased question, it was definitely one of the higher order.

Jenna looked at Avon oddly. "You have a strange definition of civilized."

"I must have been in hibernation longer than I thought," Avon said easily. Either that, or he'd really traumatized the Epinaarlians on his last visit.

"Perhaps you might want to try a pleasure planet?" Blake sat down on the couch with his arms stretched out along the top, the picture of self-assured dominance.

Avon got the feeling Blake was laughing at him. "Perhaps I should." 

Vila leaped forward. "Oh, I could help!"

Actually, Vila wasn't that bad, either. He wouldn't do for a serious partner, but for sustenance and playtime, he might be worth cultivating. Avon smiled at him. "Have you a list of prospects in your quarters?"

Blake visibly tensed as he said, coldly. "No, he doesn't."

"Oh." Vila looked at Blake and slumped. "I don't. I guess."

"That's a great pity." So, Blake could be a jealous bitch. Avon refrained from laughing. "Well, perhaps Zen can spare the time to make up a list of suitable prospects."

"If Zen can't, Orac will."

"Orac?" Avon glanced around. "Another computer?"

"Yes." Blake gave everyone a look that said 'shut up' quite clearly. "Jenna, where did you store his ship?"

"Hold three, Blake."

"Good. Would you like to make sure your ship is all right, Avon?"

Avon nodded. "Yes, I would. I'd like to see if my clothes and other possessions are still intact. I was in rather a hurry when I packed."

"We'll be right back." Blake got to his feet. "This way."

Avon went with Blake. Once they were far enough away from the rest, he said, mildly. "Vila seemed very congenial."

Blake didn't miss a step and when he spoke, his voice was steady. "You leave him alone. You leave them all alone. They're my crew, I need them, and I'll protect them with my life."

"I have needs, too, Blake. It would actually be safer if I had more than one partner." Avon kept his temper. Who was Blake to give him orders?

"No. Leave them alone." Blake looked at Avon. "You're going to be gone soon anyway."

"Yes, that's true." Avon glared at Blake. 

Blake tilted his head and suddenly smiled. "Would it make you feel better if I told you that I'd be jealous?"

Avon narrowed his eyes. "Yes, it would, actually. Would you?"

"Very." Then he increased his pace, getting ahead of Avon.

Avon grinned, and caught up. "All right, so you like to play games."

"Perhaps, a little." Blake shook his head and went silent.

Avon laid his hand on Blake's arm to stop him, guessing at the reason for his reticence. "You know I don't want to leave, don't you?"

"Does it matter? You _are_ going to leave." Blake shrugged. He didn't meet Avon's eyes.

"I didn't say when. It may take me some time to find a planet I like. My standards are very high."

"And when you do? What happens to me then?" Blake finally looked at him. "Why am I feeling this way? Are you making me feel this or is it a side-effect of the feeding?"

Avon shook his head. "I'm not making you feel anything. When I feed there was a temporary euphoria, yes. But after I've fed... well...if you had a few drinks, you'd feel good, but it wouldn't make you fall in love with the barkeep, now would it?"

Blake said softly, "I never said I was in love with you." Blake took a deep breath and let it out. "Not that it matters, but I generally like to get to know someone before becoming intimate."

"I was rather desperate." Avon stroked Blake's arm. "It's difficult to be romantic when you're starving."

"I know. And I suppose it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"If it bothers you, it matters."

"You're leaving."

"Mmmm... "Avon looked around. "Perhaps not. Your ship makes a difference... we wouldn't be fighting hand-to-hand in the mud."

"Do you feel it too?" Blake asked, hesitantly.

Avon didn't need to ask what Blake meant. "I think perhaps I do." The idea of leaving Blake was much more repugnant than it should be.

"How is this possible?" Blake took a step towards him.

"Does it matter?" Avon didn't want to think too much about it, give too much room for objections to come pouring in. Blake kissed him. Avon closed his eyes and share the sensation with Blake as he deepened the kiss. It was remarkably good. Avon hadn't had so clear and deep a connection with a partner in... well, longer than he cared to contemplate. It reminded Avon what bodily arousal felt like. He brought his hands down to work at the closures of Blake's shirt, wanting to feel him directly.

Blake licked his tongue over Avon's teeth, and shuddered, drawing back for an instant before pressing closer, and nipping at Avon's mouth, aggressively.

Avon got his hands inside Blake's shirt. Oh. Blake's chest was so hot, so full of life. He slid his hands over and around the nipples and teased the nerves in Blake's skin, sensitizing them to feather-light stroking.

"More," Blake said huskily, burrowing his hands under Avon's clothes to return the favor.

All of Blake felt so good to touch, to feel his own touch back again. Avon was riding high along with Blake. So good, so very good. He felt Blake's desire intensify. Later there would be no need for words, but now he must ask, "Do you want me?"

"Yes. Oh, yes". Blake rubbed himself against Avon.

Avon ducked his head to lick Blake's throat. "Find us a bed."

"How romantic." Blake closed his eyes and bared his throat.

Avon sucked on Blake's throat without breaking the skin. "I'll carry you to the bed if you'll give directions."

"End of the hall, first door to the right," Blake answered without hesitation.

Avon chuckled and swept Blake into his arms.

"You're very strong."

"Thanks to you." Avon hoped Blake won't be disappointed that Avon can't fuck him... well, there's always a way. There are so many ways. He'd like to teach them all to Blake. He reached the indicated door and hit the opening actuator with his elbow. The door opened revealing a room nearly identical to the one where Blake had taken him earlier, except that the bed was on the opposite wall. Avon made a mental note that the ship desperately needed larger beds. He couldn't even imagine how Gan slept on one of these things.

"I must warn you that I'm unable to function in the traditional male role, due to the peculiarities of my vascular system." Avon deposited Blake on the bed, and then stood and began stripping.

"Ah, too bad." Blake started undressing. He didn't sound the least perturbed.

"However, I'm very good with toys." Avon took off the last of his clothing and let it drop to the floor. His body was lean, and very pale, offset by dark hair in all the usual places one would expect hair.

When Blake was naked, he stretched out on the bed, flaunting his erection. "Well, we'll have to buy some, won't we?"

"Yes. We will." Avon laid on top of Blake. "But what shall we do with this in the meantime? "He wrapped his hand around Blake.

Blake caught his breath in a gasp and arched into Avon's touch. "Y-you could ride me."

"Yes. I could do that. "Avon smiled. "Do you have any ointment or salve?"

"I don't fill my pockets with lube to walk about the ship." Blake gave Avon a look. "But in my room..."

"Never mind." Avon moved back and took Blake in his mouth. Blake cried out and began to thrust. This was good, too. Avon continued licking and gently sucking, not demanding an orgasm, but not trying to stop it, either. Blake's pleasure was so strong and clean and fresh. Avon moaned and sucked harder. Blake tugged on Avon's hair and cursed and praised him, in fairly equal parts. Avon gulped Blake down deeper. He had very little need to breathe, and he took advantage of that.

Blake cried out and came. Avon swallowed. It didn't taste like blood, and it won't nourish him, but it won't do him any harm, either. He rode Blake's orgasm, taking it in at the same time as his semen. Blake slumped back on the bed and petted Avon's hair. " 'S good. 'S very good."

Reluctantly, Avon released Blake's cock with a last lick. It was too soon to try feeding from him there... and besides, he didn't need it. Not yet. He just... wanted it. Blake was delicious. He laid his head against Blake's thigh and listened to the pulse in the femoral artery.

"I love you," Blake said softly.

Avon knew better than to let himself fall in love. It never lasts. It can't. He turned his head and kissed the inside of Blake's thigh. He was not in love. No. Not him. Not ever. Blake slept, and Blake's pulse soothed Avon into what passed for normal sleep for him. He was still aware of his surroundings, and able to come instantly alert if anything threatened him or his partner. But he was as close to being at peace as he could be.

Blake wasn't as fortunate. His sleep was filled with half-formed nightmares.Without rousing, Avon slipped into Blake's dream-state and did the immaterial equivalent of putting a hand on Blake's shoulder. He enfolded Blake in his dream cape, like wings, shielding him from all other evil. Avon's doze deepened once his partner was calm.

 

A few hours later, Blake woke. 

Avon felt the change, but sensed no need for concern, so he continued to drowse. Given a chance, Avon would sleep until he was hungry again. It was been far too long since he could really relax with a reliable partner nearby.

Blake moved slowly from underneath Avon and then wrapped his arms around Avon for a cuddle. Warmth settled into his hollow bones and when Blake pressed a kiss to Avon's nose he accepted the homage as his due. After a moment, Blake sighed and climbed out of bed. That roused Avon sufficiently to open his eyes.

Blake smiled down at him. "Sleep. I have some things to do, but I'll be by later to check on you."

Avon nodded. "If you need me, I'll know it. If I need you, you'll know it."

Blake looked unsettled. "That will take some time getting used to."

"You'd be surprised how natural it will feel. You can ignore it, if you need to, for a while- it won't be like having a chain pulled tight."

"Then what will it be like, Avon?"

"More like... oh, remembering you'd left the tap running. You'll feel a need to do something about it... and the longer you put it off, the more it will occupy your mind."

"I'll become obsessed." Blake frowned. "Well, there's nothing I can do about it now, is there?"

"If you don't think you can stand it, I can ... break the bond." Avon closed his eyes so he wouldn't see Blake's reaction. He didn't like giving Blake the option. It was the honorable thing to do, but what if Blake accepted? "I would, however, be forced to leave to prevent it reforming."

"No, no, I don't want that. Not that it would matter if you did break the bond. I'd still love you." 

Avon looked up at Blake. "I don't want to leave."

"And I don't want you to go."

"Then we'll have to find some way to adjust. I to your rebellion, and you to my... unique condition."

"Should we tell the others about your condition?"

Avon scowled. "I would prefer not to, but it would soon be impossible to hide. While this ship is large, it's not that large. I can't eat solid food and my sleeping patterns are... eccentric to say the least." It's only by an effort of will that Avon's continuing this conversation. There had been quite a lot of stress, and far too little feeding before he'd fled in a stolen ship.

"All right." Blake tilted his head. "Should you be sleeping now?"

Avon blinked slowly. "I'm afraid so."

"Then sleep." Blake kissed him.

Avon returned Blake's kiss sleepily. "Don't let them see me like this. I'm vulnerable, then."

"I'll lock the door behind me. Only you and I will be able to open it."

"Thank you." Avon settled back into the bed and watched Blake dress and leave. He turned his head against the pillow, seeking the traces of Blake's scent. Larger bed. Better quality linens. Personal force shield for Blake. Plan to take down the Federation without risking Blake. Possibly something could be done with those mutoids. He yawned.

He would discuss it with Blake after he gathered whatever useful information the computers had. This was one partner he wasn't going to lose to an untimely end. No. He would keep Blake for a long, long time, and he would be the last thing Blake saw. He would have Avon to guide him into the darkness. It was a comforting thought. Avon took it with him into sleep.


End file.
